Not My Sister
by Carmenere
Summary: Short ficlet about Bethany/Sebastian with a dash of overprotective Carver.


_A 'níon mhín ó, sin anall na fir shúirí, _

Dear daughter, here come the courtin' men

,_A mháthair mhín, ó cuir na roithleán go dtí mé. _

Dear mother, oh bring me my spinning wheel.

(lyrics are from "Dulaman" by Celtic Woman

* * *

><p>Bethany was a virgin.<p>

It wasn't exactly a conscious choice - she hadn't been saving her pearl for whatever well-meaning knight in white armor came along - it was just something that _was_. She had been too busy running from templars her whole life to ever make a meaningful connection with anyone. Nor had she ever met anyone that made her particularly anxious to lose her virginity.

That was, until she met Sebastian.

His unfailing politeness and courtesy had wormed its way into her heart. At first, she hadn't been impressed with the man in sparklingly bright armor who talked a lot - a _lot_ - about the Chantry. Bethany was religious, she believed in the Maker and Andraste his bride; but she didn't let it color her entire life. It was hard to let the Chantry rule her life when it said that her existence was a sin.

And yet - Sebastian hadn't preached about the sin of magic to her. He hadn't told her that she should be in the Circle, or that she was living her life the wrong way. She was pretty sure he thought it at times, but he was nice enough to not say things that he knew she would disagree with.

And that _accent_.

She had thought it was just a minor infatuation on her part and it would go away eventually, but one day she was playing cards with Carver, Isabela and Sebastian at the Hanged Man and something changed.

"I like your belt buckle," she said, gazing admiringly at the fine handiwork. If she hadn't had so much to drink, she probably would have known better than to comment on something so near his groin.

Sebastian spluttered into his tankard of ale, coughing and choking, his cheeks bright red. Mystified, Bethany turned to Isabela. "What did I say?"

Isabela pounded Sebastian on the back, chuckling. "Sunshine, I guarantee he's thinking about what else he'd like to see between his legs right now."

Carver shot Sebastian a look of disgust and hunched over his cards.

_Oh._

That was how she found herself outside his little room off a small corridor in the Chantry. It was about as far removed from the heart of the Chantry as possible, and she wondered why a prince of Starkhaven would be housed in the boonies of the Chantry.

"Sebastian?" Before she lost her courage, she knocked on his door.

For a moment, no one answered, and she entertained the hope - or fear - that he wasn't at home right now. Then the door creaked open, and Sebastian peeked out…shirtless.

Bethany told herself furiously that she wasn't supposed to be thinking about…_that_…in the Chantry. Sebastian blushed crimson again.

"Bethany!" He fumbled around at his dresser and pulled on a thin wool shirt. "I…ah…come in."

She shuffled into his room. Everything that she had been intending to say had gone completely out the window when he had opened the door without a shirt on. Why did that have to happen?

"Can I help you?"

_You could just read my mind, because my thoughts sure aren't going to get out there by themselves._ "Um…I came by because…oh damn." Frustrated, Bethany plunked down on his bed, running her hands through her hair. It didn't help that she suddenly caught sight of the damnable belt buckle, coiled up on his side table.

"Are you here because of what happened at the Hanged Man?" He didn't look at her, but was taking up folds and folds of his shirt and pleating them between his fingers. Either he was unaware that this was beginning to show her his stomach, or he didn't care. Bethany swallowed. "Um, yes."

Sebastian groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought so. I…Bethany, look." She shivered at the sound of her name in his husky voice. "I made a vow to the Chantry." His voice dropped another notch - impossibly low. "But…I'm crazy when I'm around you. It's like I can't think straight."

"Then don't." Her voice was no more than a low purr. He ran his deep blue eyes over her body. "It's a sin…but I can't live without it."

Sebastian came towards her, sitting cross-legged on his bed. As he approached, her head tipped back to look him in the eye. His hand snaked out and cupped the back of her neck, stroking it with his thumb. She felt a wave of desire at his touch, and reached out, settling her hands on his waist. He leaned in, pausing just before his lips touched hers. The heat from them made her unbearingly tingly, and she lunged forwards, fastening her lips on his. He groaned lightly, and pushed her backwards, so she was lying back against his pillows. She ran her hands along his back, brushing her fingertips against the taut muscles.

She almost didn't notice it when the door swung open.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian rolled off her so quickly she still felt the heat from his body as she sat up and tried to look innocent - a bit difficult, because they'd clearly been caught in the act. Then she saw _who_ was in the doorway.

"Carver?"

Carver was scarlet; but it didn't stop him from being furious.

"What are you doing?" he rumbled, pointing a finger at Sebastian. Bethany's racing heart began to slow down. It was just Carver, her stupid, interfering twin. They hadn't been caught by - Maker forbid - Grand Cleric Elthina.

"Carver…" Sebastian held up his hands. It didn't stop him.

"I came looking for you and I find you running your hands all over my sister!"

"Don't be an idiot," Bethany said brusquely. "It's none of your business."

"You're my sister," Carver said, rounding on her. "I think it is my business! I'm supposed to look out for you."

"You can look out for templars," she said, getting off the bed. "What I do in my spare time is my own."

Carver subsided, but not before shooting a very nasty glare at Sebastian. "Just remember I'm keeping an eye on you," he growled. "You hurt her and I'll hurt you. _Badly_."

"I stand warned," Sebastian said, obviously trying to keep any trace of irony out of his voice.

"Now if you'll wait _outside_, Brother," Bethany said, pushing him out the door, "I'll be there in a minute."

She shut the door in Carver's protesting face and turned to Sebastian. "Where were we…?"


End file.
